This invention relates to a method and device at a combustion plant for solid fuels provided with a movable grate means for the control of the fuel feed within the fire space of the combustion plant in order to obtain an efficient and complete combustion of the fuel.
In combustion plants with a movable grate means, on which the fuel is fed through the fire space of the combustion plant, the fuel is fed at a substantially constant velocity into and through the fire space, where the combustion takes place through the supply of primary as well as secondary combustion air, but due to variations in fuel amount fed per unit of time and in the very fuel as to dryness and also combustibility it has been found to involve great problems to obtain such an efficient and complete combustion process in combustion plants with a movable grate means that the fuel is completely burnt out when it leaves the fire space of the plant.
Consequently it is the object of this invention to eliminate this problem and to achieve a method and a device for control of the fuel feed through the fire space of a combustion plant provided with a movable grate means, said space automatically providing for a complete combustion of fed fuel independently of variations in fuel amount fed per unit of time and in the nature of the fed fuel as to dryness and other factors which may influence the combustion negatively.